


as to a home

by frausorge



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15223472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: I feel no need to cut short my visit to Sophia.





	as to a home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mardisoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardisoir/gifts).



_I am much obliged, dear Edward, for your kind invitation. I am most eager to meet Mrs. Wentworth and see yourself, but I feel no need to cut short my visit to Sophia, regardless of the house in which it takes place. After eight years I may call myself free of either particular attachment or resentment, and I am not so weak as to fear merely entering familiar rooms. Indeed, I believe I should now be equal to it even if the family were resident. Do not expect me in Shropshire, then, any sooner than agreed._

_Yours affectionately,  
F. W._


End file.
